Forgotten Memories
by Reads to much12
Summary: Lucy was attacked and has no memories of anything before that. SO Natsu is on a mission to help her get them back. I stink at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is Reads to Much12 back with another NaLu story. I was bored and this idea just came to me when I was bored and this has been the first time I was able to write it down. So please enjoy my story and also this story won't have the guild it will be in the regular world.**

**Chapter 1**

One snowy night a blonde woman walked through the snow. She heard the snow crunch beneath her boots. As she let out a breath she saw the smoke emanate from her mouth. As the woman walked silently without making any noise besides the sound her boots made when stepping on the snow. The woman waked turned down an ally way but what she didn't realize was the black figure following her.

She hadn't realized it until she turned around to see who was following her. The attacker tried to kidnap her but she fought back. In the process the attacker pushed her which caused her to hit her head against a crate in the ally. After she fell the ground the attacker noticed blood coming from her head then ran off and left her there to die. The last thing she remembered was a man with pink hair coming to help her then she passed out.

When she woke up she was in a hospital bed with bandages around her head. She looked around the room then noticed a man sitting in the corner, he was asleep. The man had pink hair and a weird looking scarf. She had never seen him before in her life. When she tried to recall how she got to the hospital she couldn't.

She got out of the bed and walked over to the clothes that where on a table in the far corner of her hospital room where some clothes where. When she picked them up she felt the back of them and they were wet. When she turned them over he saw blood on the coat. She immediately dropped the coat and ran out of the room. When the hospital employees tried to stop her she just ran faster. After awhile she finally lost them she found her way to the door. Right as she walked out she ran into someone.

"I am sorry" she said jumping back.

"It's ok but aren't you supposed to be in your bed?" the man asked. The woman looked up at the man and noticed it was the man who was in her room.

"Who are you and how do you know me?!" she asked frantically.

"Well I don't know you personally, but my name is Natsu what's yours?" he asked.

"Well I can't remember" she said.

"You mean you don't remember anything from last night?" he asked but she just shook her head.

"In fact I can't remember anything before I woke up in the hospital bed" she said.

"Do you remember the attack?" Natsu asked but the women just shook her head. "This is bad only you saw the attacker, so you have to remember" he said.

"I will try but I don't remember anything so someone will need to help me" she said.

"I will help if that is easier" Natsu offered. She was afraid to except his offer but she thought it would be rude not to so she did.

**Hope you enjoyed my first chapter sorry if it was short. I will update sometime. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry for the late update but I had started this chapter but I lost all my work so I had to restart it so once again sorry for the late update it and my sister wouldn't stop hogging the computer. So I am going to stop talking and get on with the chapter.**

**Chapter 2**

Lucy woke up in a hotel bed and saw Natsu in a chair across the room. Lucy got out of her bed and saw she was in the same clothes as yesterday. When she got up she walked into the bathroom and took a shower. She was in there for about fifteen to twenty minutes. When she got out she saw Natsu was still asleep. So she walked over and kneeled down near his face and she poked his face and waited for him to wake up but he didn't so she poked harder. When she did he slowly opened his eyes. When she saw she was close to his face she jumped back with a blush on his face.

"Are you ok?" se asked reaching her hand out to help him up. He grabbed it and she pulled him up. "Well I am going to get some breakfast do you want anything?" she asked.

"No I am fine thanks though" he said.

"Yea well bye" She said grabbing a room key and leaving. After she left Natsu got in the shower. Lucy got her breakfast then headed back up to the room. When she got up there she saw Natsu was asleep again but his hair was wet. Then she poked his stomach really hard which woke him up fast.

"Ouch what was that for?" he asked rubbing his stomach.

"You fell asleep again idiot" she said throwing him an apple.

"I didn't ask for anything" he said.

"Well you looked hungry so eat it and don't complain" she said sitting in the chair her had slept in. "Anyway I think we should go check and attempt to find out anything we can about me" she said.

"Well that is a good idea but we don't know anything about you so that won't work" Natsu said taking a bit out of the apple.

"I guess you are right" she said but right as she was about to starting eating but before she did she got a flash of something. Then she got a terrible headache and she fell out of her chair. Natsu ran over to see what happened.

"Are you alright?" he asked helping her up.

"Yea I just got a bad headache" she said.

"Do you know what caused it?" He asked.

"No but I do remember something" she said.

"Really?! That's great what is it?" he asked.

"I remember my name is Lucy" she said.

"Well it isn't much but it is a start" Natsu said.

"Yea well we should go and start searching for information" Lucy said grabbing her jacket.

"Wait aren't you hungry?" Natsu asked.

"No you eat, after all you were the one who got it right?" she asked.

"No you got it" he said.

"Really, well I don't remember that, anyway" She said shrugging it off.

'_Weird' _Natsu thought. Natsu and Lucy walked out of the hotel and walked around the city looking for any fliers that might be looking for Lucy or if anyone knew anything about her. They walked around for about five hours but had no luck with it and the sun had already gone down.

"You know maybe we should call it a day" Natsu said.

"No not yet we have to keep looking" Lucy persisted.

"It is already dark and it is getting colder and you aren't dressed for this kind of weather" Natsu argued.

"Fine then you can go and I will keep looking" Lucy said. Then Natsu stood in front of her. "Please move" she said.

"No I will not" He protested.

"Fine then I will just go around you" She said. But right as she was about to she collapsed. Luckily Natsu caught her before she hit the ground.

"Hey Lucy" He said shaking her. Then he put his hand on her forehead. "Hiw did you get a cold this quickly!" He yelled.

Then he picked up her legs and ran back to their hotel. Then laid Lucy on the bed.

"What am i going to do?" Natsu panicked. He hadn't taken care of a sick person usually he was the sick one. He felt Lucy's forehead again. "AH SHE IS EVEN WORSE THAN BEFORE!" he yelled. Then Lucy wacked his head.

"Clam down i am fine" she said walking towards the door but she fell on the ground. Natsu ran and picked her up and put her back in bed.

"Oh yea Lucy you're alot heavier than you look" He said.

"Are you calling me fat?" Lucy asked angrily.

"No you just need to loose some weight" He said with a smile then she smacked his head again. "Ouch you know this is abuse" he said rubbing his head.

"Then quit making stupid comments" She said.

"Fine" he said. Then he walked over tl the chair and slowly drifted to sleep.

**I AM SO SORRY ABOUT UPDATING SUPER LATE! AND SORRY IF IT WAS SHORT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry about the lateness of the chapter once again and for how short the last chapter was and how many grammar mistakes it had and for anything else that might have been wrong with it. So without me talking anymore I will get on with the chapter. Once again sorry for the lateness of it I wanted to make sure it was better than the other chapter. **

Lucy woke up with a jolt. She looked around and realized she was in the hotel room again. She looked around the room but she didn't see Natsu anywhere. Then she heard water running in the bathroom. She walked over and was about to knock on the door then Natsu opened it.

"I see you are finally awake, you slept for awhile" he said walking past her and sitting on the bed.

"How long was I asleep for?" Lucy asked.

"About two days I think" Natsu replied shrugging.

"TWO DAYS!" Lucy shouted.

"Well you where really sick I was about to take you to the hospital" he said.

"Why didn't you do that first?" she asked.

"I wanted to see if the magical fairies would come and take you away to their forest of rainbows and unicorns" he said sarcastically.

"Really?" Lucy asked.

"Did you lose that much of your memory that you don't remember fairies and unicorns don't exist?" he asked.

"No I was kidding" she said punching his arm.

"Ouch, that hurt!" he said rubbing his arm.

"Oh you poor thing maybe the fairies and magic unicorns will come and heal your life

threatening injury" she said with some much sarcasm even the dumbest person on earth wouldn't miss it.

"I could do without the sarcasm captain obvious, now help me up" he said getting off the bed.

"I will go and get some breakfast" she said turning towards the door.

"Wait, it is noon get lunch instead" he told her grabbing his jacket and the room key.

"Fine then lets go, and you're buying" she said walking out the door.

"What, why me?" he asked following her.

"It is the nice thing to do and plus I don't have any money idiot" she said turning to him.

"Oh yea I forgot" he said rubbing his neck "So where does her highness want to go" Lucy glared at him.

"I don't know you choose I am just hungry" she said turning and walking down the hall.

"Ok then I know where we can go" he said shoving his hands in his pockets and following her. They walked out of the hotel and down the street. They walked about three blocks. Then they came to a restaurant with an 80's theme called "Fairy Tail'. When they walked in they sat down at a booth and a waiter came up to take their order.

"Hi, I am Gray I will be your waiter" he said handing them each a menu.

"I have one question" Lucy said "Where are your clothes?" she asked.

"Dang it!" he shouted running away.

"Don't forget you clothes next time Gray" a red head shouted walking out of the kitchen "Sorry about him, he told us it was a really bad habit, but we didn't take him seriously" she said walking over to their table, "I will take your order instead" then she took out a pen and notepad "My name is Erza, the chief's name is Makarov, the guy over there with the long black hair is Gajeel, the little girl with blue hair over there it Wendy, the girl drinking at the bar is Cana, the one with the scar is Laxus, the one with the fan is Evergreen, the one wearing the helmet is Bixslow, the one with long green hair is Freed, the guy with orange hair is Loke, the girl with long white hair is Mirajane, the one with short white hair is Lisanna, the girl with short blue hair is Levy, the other one with blue hair hiding behind the post is Juvia, the big guy with white hair is Elfman, the boy is Romeo, the two old guys are Macao and Wacaba, and the guy with blue hair and the eye tattoo is Jellal, and that's our family feel free to ask any of them for anything. What are your names?" she asked. Lucy and Natsu were attempting to process all the names and people.

"My name is Natsu and this is Lucy" he said motioning to himself then to Lucy.

"Well it is nice to meet both of you, so what will you have?" she asked.

"We will both have a hamburger with a side of fries" Natsu said, Erza nodded as she wrote then took their menus and disappearing into the kitchen. Lucy was astonished at how many people were in the restaurant. Lucy looked around for the nearest person. It was Wendy; she called her over to ask her a question.

"Hey are you guys all really family?" Wendy looked at her then answered.

"No, but we are so close it seems like family" she said with a bright smile. Lucy thanked her then Wendy went to go help Romeo clear the tables.

"Natsu how did you find this place?" she asked.

"Well I had to get you medicine when you were sick and I walked past it on my way there and back so I thought I would try it out.

"Ah I see" she said. After about five or ten more minutes there food was ready. They ate and paid. Right as they were about to leave Erza grabbed them and stood them next to each other and took their picture.

"What was that for?" Lucy asked.

"We don't want to forget any customers so we take a picture of every one of them even if they come all the time" she said "Please come again" then they walked out the door. When they walked out for some reason there was a help wanted sign in the window.

"Wow even with all the people they have they still need help" Lucy said surprised. While Lucy was walking she tripped off the curb of the street but Natsu was too far to reach her. She expected to hit the ground but instead she didnt feel it. She opened her eyes and she saw someone out of the corner of her eye. She got up to see who it was. She saw a boy with black hair and some was covering one eye.

"I am so sorry are you ok? I am so clumsy" Lucy said holding out her hand. The man just stood up and walked away. Lucy was confused she didn't understand why he just left without saying anything. She tried to brush it off but she couldn't. When they got back to the hotel Lucy fell on the bed thinking about the Guy who had saved her and how she could find him to properly thank him. Without noticing she some how drifted to sleep. 

Natsu noticed she drifted to sleep. He walked over and sat in the chair. He started to think _'What was Rogue doing here is Sting with him, I know it isn't just coincidence that he saved Lucy. Sting must want her to stay safe but for what? And if he wants her safe then why didn't he save her when she was attacked? Geez that guy has wanted to make sure nothing good happens to me. Just because of that one time when we were kids. But no matter what he wont get Lucy' _Natsu was snapped out of his train of thought when he heard a knock at the door.

He got up and opened the door. When he did he looked at the person standing at the door.

"So it looks like the big guy was too scared to come himself eh?" Natsu said.

"No he was just too busy" the man at the door said.

"So he sent his errand boy?" Natsu asked. The man gave no reply. "SO why are you guys really here?" Natsu asked.

"That's none of you business" The man said. Natsu narrowed his eyes at him.

"Oh don't glare at me but anyway I only came to tell you to make sure that girl gets her memories back" he said.

"I am working on it but mark my words Rogue I won't give her to Sting even when her memories return so you might as well give up" he said.

"If I was the one running this thing I wouldn't v even care about her" Rogue said "And by the way watch your back once Sting gets word that you have her he will not stop until he has her" Rogue turned and left the hotel. Then Natsu closed the door.

"He can try whatever he wants, but I won't give her to him" Natsu said. Then he sat back in the chair and drifted to sleep too. The last thought that crossed his mind before he fell into complete black was _'I will protect her from him.'_

**Hey I hope that chapter was worth all the time I spent on it. And I am really sorry about how long it took me to update. I do plan to have some of the people be seen out side of the restaurant and I other parts throughout the story so they wont just be limited to the restaurant when they appear. So anyway thank you to everyone who is still reading even though I haven't updated in like forever. Anyway thanks again BYE~ :3.**


End file.
